louder than words
by x.Chrysanthemum.x
Summary: During a mission, Jak stumbles upon Damas' journal. He also stumbles upon somethings he searched for his entire life. Set after Jak X, Sequel to forgotten memories of Mar, cannon pairings. a little adult at 1st but mellows out. Language at times
1. Chapter 1

Jak's body was still warm and slightly sweaty. His face twisted in relief and bliss. Sex with jak was almost like an Olympic sport. He didn't tire easily and he was a pro at it. I shivered and rolled the other way so we'd be in a spooning position. Life was great. Perfect in fact. I still worked in Kras and Haven City seemed to be changing for the better. I looked out the window of the little apartment Ashlien let us move into. It wasn't big, but it was sweet. Like my old home in Sandover. It's been a rocky transition, but it was finally peaceful again. No wars. No dark markers. It was going to be a peaceful era. I just knew it was going to be

Slowly, but surely. Tranquility would melt into the people's lives. Or at least I prayed it would. The rain pelted the window with a poping sound. The acid in the rain here was one of thing I guess peace could fix. Baron and Kor left a rugged scar in city. A scar that I guess no amount of happiness could ever completely heal up. I traced the blue viens in Jak's arm and imagined the dark eco pumping along with his blood.

But some things never change. Torn was still general. Tess still made guns. Jak still craved more adventure than necessary. All these things made a recipe for a detester. A sudden Sharp chirp startled me. On instinct I played asleep while Jak answered his communicator.

"What now?" He asked flippantly Torn's spoke from the other side and I felt like my heart would stop those three things equaled my boyfriend's and his best friend newest and surprisingly legal profession. Bounty hunters. Or as Dexter like to call them: Baron Hunters. Find criminals who followed baron praxis, Errol, and sometimes stray metal heads and "dispose" of them. Jak was like the FBI. Protecting the city in secret. Not a KG, but a hunter. This unease me. Of course money was good. It was great in fact... But it was a new ball game. Jak dealt with gangs. Unground drugs and weapons, people who wouldn't think twice about jak's untimely death. But he loved work.

"Yeah. See you in an hour." Jak hung up the communicator and yawned. He got out of bed. The covers blocked my face so guess he figured I was still sleep. He stood over me, naked. The perfect sculpted body greeted me as he smiled down at me. "Love ya, babe. Catch ya later kir." He whispered as He got dressed.

I stayed frozen. I know for a fact Jak was well capable of defending himself, but what if one day eco isn't there to save him?

Dax?" He called softly. It was a barely audible sound yet dax heard him clear as day. "Yeah, yeah. I heard ya. Yeesh, do these creeps have a life? We just returned from the wastelands a week ago." Dax huffed. His and Tess' room was in the den area. They slept on a loveseat

"I'll load up your gun, Jak." The female osstel sounded over enthusiasm. Even with tiny paws Tess managed to create more powerful and outrageous weapons than before. Jak laughed and started to walk out of the room. I caught his hand he tensed up. I caught the knee jerk reaction of dark eco sparks before I pulled him in for a kiss. He relaxed then tensed up again, as the kissing became aggressive and lustful." don't make me want to stay. Its already hard enough leaving you." He hugged me. His goatee tickled my neck." be careful, hero," I said pulling back. Jak raised an eyebrow and looked at me up and down. I forgotten I wasn't wearing anything, but the goggles around my neck." yeah. I'll be back soon." laugh. "That's an order." i said crossing my arms and shifting my weight to my left leg. Jak gave me a thumbs up. I listened to the sound of jak's heavy boots as he went to the living room." take care of my baby." Tess said. Dexter laughed. "Don't worry Tess, baby. Jak is in good hands." She laughed then became serious. "Come back to us, ok boys. Word on the street some new thugs are on the scene that want ashlien's blood."

"We can handle it!" The duo said in unison before I heard the door slam shut behind them.

The rain was pouring outside. I cursed myself for not reminding them to take an umbrella. "Not that they would've listened anyways." Tess said. I wrapped my blankets around my body and held out my arms. Tess complied by jumping into my arms and curling up. Tess was sweet as far as osstels go. She liked being petted. I smiled and held my best friend close to me. It was quiet for a while before I spoke up. "Let's go the stadium." We said unison my garage and Tess's guns prototypes were kept in the stadium section of the city now a days. We quickly got dressed and got on a zoomer. Tess was curled up in my rain coat and we hurried to escape the worry of boyfriend's newest mission.

Ok sooooo, chapter two will be in Jak's pov. This is just to get into the mood of the situation. I will do better next time. :D oh don't forget about Damas' journal lol jak will find it soon, plus something as important (hint hint)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey tattooed wonder? What gives with the whole incognito meeting?" Daxter asked as soon as the waitress left and we were seated in the sports bar. I had never been in here before. The place was fairly empty besides a few drunken people and a waitress who was also bartending. In the background a TV buzzed about the newest races in Kras City. We were seated in a table next to the window that would've viewed the palace perfectly if it was still standing. Torn took a second then adjusted his hat. He was sure to make his face as unclear as possible.

"Shut up you stupid rat. It's called being uncover, which is what you two are going be with this next assignment." He looked out the window. "If you heard any flying rumors about Ashlien it's true. Our intelligence tells us that a group of 17 men were escaped failed dark warrior programs experiments. When they heard that the baron was killed they stopped their plans for revenge."

"Sounds like I wasn't the only one with a bright idea." I said taking a long sip on my drink.  
>It was just water considering I refused to drink alcohol before a mission. Torn made a face at his reflection in the window. "Clearly." He huffed in his low voice. "Only you know when to stop. A part of the group have decided to killed everything once associated with Praxis. You remember Verger?"<p>

"Lanky, Pale, coco for coca puffs? Sure we remember Vegan."

"Last we heard he was still an osstel in the wastelands." I chuckled at the inkling of Verger riding on Kliever's shoulder. Torn nodded and spoke very pricelessly. "He is dead now."

"Kliever finally broke out the ketchup ah?" Dax shook his head.

"No. It was a sniper." Torn shrugged. "Hit his little heart before Kliever even noticed his was a goner." He played with his pocket knife.

I raised an eyebrow. "Somebody is extremely skilled."

"And angry…" Daxter added nervously.

"But mostly _well informed_… Somebody knows of the events of the last two years. And I don't like it. I'm afraid their next target will be Ashlien. If she goes then-"

"You loose your lover?" Daxter mused making a kissy face. Torn extended his arm and caught Daxter up in a headlock. To everybody in the bar it looked like nothing more than a hug, but hidden behind Dax's neck was Torn's knife. It was quick and deadly. I hide my surprise and smiled slightly. We knew Torn wouldn't ever really hurt Dax, but it was the best way to keep him quiet.

"Yikes…" Dax breathed out slowly feeling the blade.

"Our relationship should never leave that furry little mouth our yours got it? The reason is that we all need ash running the show in Haven City or we risk another dictor." Torn said

"Got it. I didn't even know you liked gingers." Daxter wriggled free then quickly ran to my shoulder. I put my elbows on the table and leaned forwarded.

"So where does this put me?" I asked.

Torn looked back toward the window. "Because of the shadow and his connections we were able to get you in with one of members. You're job is to earn the gangs respect and stop them from killing Ashlien or otherwise."

Torn leaned in a little closer. "And most importantly find the head of the gang, and kill him. Otherwise you and your little mechanic will be hunted down everyday of your life."

I frowned and curled my fist. The thought of anybody hurting keira made me burn in anger.

"Got it. Get in. Knock a few heads. Get out." I said in a cocky tone. I smiled evilly. Bloodlust filling my thoughts again, the excitement of a mission pumping Adlerian into my veins.

"Oh boy!" Daxter grumpled. "Where's this one taking us?"

"To the Brink." Torn said softly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok so yes I'm using the Brink, but no I'm not using any of what happened in the Final Fortier, because, well I don't like it. However the Brink is still like it is in the game, meaning the flying thing is effect. No pirates, no dark Dax No lack of eco. Thanks. Please resume.**

"The end of the world?" I asked shaking my head.

"We have evidence that the group will set up in the most inconspicuous spot. That's in a part of the Brink called Destiny Island. **(All rights go to Kingdom Heart's and their respective owners :D)** It's a little island that doesn't get many tourists considering how far away it, however it's very luxurious. No one except crime at place like that." Torn's voice wavered slightly.

"Ohhhh! Luxury baby! That's all I need to hear! When do we leave?" Dax started dancing much like we did back as kids hunting for power cells. I chuckled.

"Now. I have you a ride set up. Plus." He pushed me a brief case. "Here's your pay in advance. You will take out whatever you need while you are there. There is more than enough to last throughout the mission plus here, unless you don't control your pest problem." He glared at Dax who grinned sheepishly.

I took a peek at the printed cash waivers which could be taken to the banks to be exchanged for orbs. There were hundreds of stacks. I grinned. "Oh yeah."

Daxter took out a bunch of wads quickly and latched it back. He pushed it towards Torn who gave him a odd glare.

"It's not for you." I said rolling my eyes. "Past it to Kir and Tess will ya?"

Torn nodded. "You have my word."

Torn was a lot of things, bad included, however he was very noble and chivalrous. He'd take care of the ladies any way he could if he had too.

"Well we are off." I stood up taking another long drag on my water, could be the last I have for a while. Torn nodded. "Head toward the Haven Forrest. The plane is waiting."

I waved at him over my shoulder and walked off into the rain again.

"Could be dangerous." Daxter mused over the roar of the rain.

I smiled. "Danger is my middle name." I put the suit case on the back of the zoomer and hotwired the vehicle.

"Then it also should be insane, because only the mentally challenge would do this for a living."

"It puts bread on the table, Daxter." I laughed and put my foot on the gas a little harder than I should. I always drove fast. I got used to either racing or running form the law so diving fast was now natural.

"And bullets into my beautiful skull if you keep being stupid. Yesh, Damas would have yakcows if he knew he were such a reckless asshole." Daxter yelled as he caught the suitcase of money before it fell. I laughed again and went faster flying off to the next adventure.

At the forest.

It's nightfall and the plane is sitting peacefully at the river's end. I got off the zoomer and walked up to it. Daxter jumped off.

"So are we flying now? Not like we can't mericousily learn these things in seconds." He asked rasing a fuzzy eyebrow. I shook my head. "I'm willing to beat Torn programed the coordinates to Destiny island before hand."

"Good call Cherry." Chuckled a voice.

"Sig!" Dax and I said happily.

Sig nodded to us smiling.

"Good to see you….In clothing?" Dax's jaw dropped.

Sig looked down. He was wearing ripped jeans and a muscle shirt with a sweater pulled over it. His cyborg eye shinned in the light.

"You like it? It's on the rage." He laughed. "Times are peaceful; I really don't need my armor. Didya think it was glued on my body?"

"Yes." Daxter admitted softly. I smiled. "Good to hear to taking it easy. If anyone deserves it is you."

"Well we all do kid." He yawned. "Torn told me you'd be out here, so I stopped in from the wasteland's farm land to pay a vist."

"Whoa, the wasteland has farm land?" I asked in shocked picturing the dry vast land.

"We found where the metals had been thriving. Now that they are gone we can make use of the many oasais out there. You'd know that we buried your father in one of the seven we found, if you actually came to visit." Sig gave me a look. My heart sank. The last I went to the wastelands was the last mission, but I avoided Spargus completely. Too many statues of my father staring me in my eyes. I looked down Daxter petted my shoulder. "No one blames you Jak." He said softly.

Sig snoared. "Kid you're twenty one years old. You need to start handling yourself better. I won't spare you your feelings." Sig shook his head. "However I guess I knew you would react like this so I buried him in a shallow grave. When you are ready, you can find him."

Daxter sighed and I nodded. "Is that all?" I asked getting a little impatient with the situation. Sig shook his head. "I found something you really ought to read." He handed me a leather notebook. It looked like it had been through hell.

"It's Damas' journal. I don't expect you to read it like a Harry Potter novel, but it's rightfully your since he left it too you in his will. It's the whole truth."

"Whoa! Bad ass Damas kept a diary?" Daxter said.

"Sig." I rubbed the cover and clutched it. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll take good care of it." He instructed as he turned around. "Come back safe from the Brink. I've been out there a few times. Had some WILD times there." He laughed at some unnamed joke as he started to walk off. "I'll be seeing ya around cherries!"

Suddenly as if on a que the plane roared to life. A gust of wind distorted my view of Sig and the plane's door opened.

"Come on, jak." Daxter yelled.

I took a deep breath and got a good hold on the journal and sprinted into the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

We had been flying for hours, but it only felt like a few seconds since we sat down on the metal chairs. Daxter had fallen asleep next to me. His head was resting on his tail and his body was curled up tightly. Every once in a while he'd whisper things like "Never fear, Orange lighting is here."

My palms were staring to ache.

I looked down at the journal that I was gripping with all my strength. Somehow I just couldn't relax my hands, enough to open up the book. I felt a cold sweat trickle down my neck.

"You're scared." Said an ominous voice I knew all too well. The dark, bitter suddenly became more and more apparent as Dark made his presence known. I closed my eyes and locked my jaw.

_What the hell are you doing here?_

**Because, you're angry. I just adore violent emotions…so wonderfully mouthwatering…**

_I'm not mad at anything_

**Jak, Sig was right about you needing to handle yourself. When will you ever learn we are apart of each other? Just embrace me. You're mad at the fact you are weak and can't even look at daddy's final words. ** It was a snicker at the end.

_This conversation is OVER!_

Using all my light eco power I pushed dark back in being dormant in the back of mind. Light made a pleased sound before his presence disappeared too. That's what I liked about Light, he wasn't nearly as vocal as Dark. I sighed and looked at the book.

Father…

I kept thinking it, hoping it will motivate me to open it. It's so stupid. I can shoot up anything, survive dark eco, kill, blow up, and fight until the world ends because I'm forced too. But the one thing I desire, to finally know who I am, it's scaring the living hell out of me. I banged my head against the transport plane's wall and Dax stirred at the metal crash.

"Huh, What? I swear it wasn't me this time!" he sat up looking around, but not seeing.

I laughed. Good ol' dax knowing how to assuage a stressful moment.

"Relax, it's just me."

Daxter rubbed his fuzzy eyes and yawned. "What time is it?"

"A little past 3am."

He stretched out his arms over dramatically. "Yeesh, Get some rest, big guy. We've been flying for 6 hours now."

I smiled at him. "I think that's for the best." I leaned on the wall and closed my eyes, but I still felt daxter's stare on me.

"Jak?"

"Yeah Dax?"

"I miss my family too."

I opened one eye causally in opposite of what I was feeling. He was curled up like he was sleep again. His back was towards me.

"I know. You were orphaned, because a lurker shark sunk your parent's ship right?"

"I still remember what it felt like to be swimming in bloody water. All I could hear was the pounding of my own heart. Thank Mar I washed up on SandOver beach. No one ever found my parent's body. I guess that was one hungry Lurker."

"Do you remember them?"

"Like it was fucking yesterday buddy. My mother was a real looker, you know. Now particularly well endowed like Tess, or curving Like Ashlin, but her face was priceless. Her name was Anne and she was the best story teller. My mother had such a vivid imagination. There wasn't a night I wasn't put to bed with one of her stories. I never knew my old man, but I knew my grandfather. He was a lot like old green and ugly. But I respected him, because he was a strong man. I tell you Jak. I had it good. I don't remember why we were out at Sea, or where I came from though."

I let out a deep gust of air and closed my eyes again. I never heard Dax talk about his past like that.

"What I'm getting at is that if I knew for a fact I could learn about Anne more, I would jump into another pool of eco pronto." Daxter said with a yawn.

I sighed. "I'm trying." I admitted softly.

Daxter seemed to understand, because it was quite for a while. Soon I heard his snores again and this time they would joined with mine.

A few hours later.

"Daxter." I said rousing up my osstel best friend.

"What?" he said with a frown.

"wake up, We just landed." I said picking him up and slapping him on my shoulder. Daxter perked up fast.

"Oh yeah! Luxury Baby. Bring on the beaches and Babes!"

I smiled. "Tess is going love that idea buddy." I said rolling my eyes.

Dax shrugged. "hey I won't cheat, but can I help it if I'm just way to hot to handle?"

The airlock then unclamped with a huge cranking sound and the doors opened. First thing I noticed was clear blue sky. All around. Litterally.

The brink and Destiny Island included were a group of island land masses floating in the air. Scientist concluded that here the eco in the earth's core that induce gravity was so immense that it reacted like two alike poles of a magnet. It repelled it, thus creating the "air Islands" known as the brink.

The second thing was the captivating beach area. From here I could see that there was a rather huge ocean on this island. I could also make out mountains and a Forrest. I stepping out and felt the crunching of the sand. I looked down and was shocked to see the sand was littered in rainbows.

"Well I'll be damned." I said looking all over at the rainbow colored sand. It covered the entire island it seemed.

"Looks like the sky threw up skittles on the ground." Daxter said.

"It's because of the eco." Said a voice.

It was a teenage boy with blonde hair and black eyes. He was dressed in cargo shorts and a Hawaiian styled shirt open up exposing his chest. He was rather short, but he looked all business. It was like a younger and blonde version of Torn.

"Um?" Daxter said skeptically, but the kid nodded towards the ocean. "It's like that under water too. The island has so much eco within it that it mixes. The Eco is literally the soil here now. The rainbow color you see is the effect of that. It's the green, red, yellow, blue, and dark eco, but it's all in balance so one doesn't out power the other. That's why our food and water is so healthy, because it's full of everything our bodies need to grow."

"You're very well informed." I said slowly.

"Lived here a long while."

"And you are?"

"The person, you report to for your missions."

"Excuse me?"

"Jak and Daxter." The kid said without emotion. "I know everything."

"How can we trust a kid?" Daxter said hoping off my shoulder.

"Because I'm in that gang you want in so badly." He said emotionlessly.

"You?" I said shaking my head.

"I'm commander Torn's …" he hesitated before clearing his throat. "Son." He finished.

I looked at Daxter. He looked at me. We exchanged the classic "WTF" face before returning our gaze on the kid.

He shrugged. "You're no the only one who accidently stumbled upon a rift gate, Jak Mar."

"Oh my God." I said.

"Does Torn?" Daxter started.

The shook shook his head. "No. I dyed my hair to make sure he didn't find out. I crashed here about seven months and within that time I was able to do my research on this time period. If I want history to repeat like it's supposed to, then I had to join this gang."

"Oh. So your mom…"

"Is Ashlin Praxis. Indeed. Mom here seems to be uptight, but I never got to meet her. The only reason I know dad, because I lied and said I was one the underground's top men's son."

I shook my head. "I guess we aren't the only weird ones Dax."

"Clearly." He answered. "What's your name kid?"

"Cyrus." He said slowly. "Cyrus Praxis. And I'm not a kid. I'm actually 21 years old."

"…"

"…."

Cyrus looked at our blank expressions before laughing. He shook his head. "I'm serious as a heart attack Boys." He held out his license and sure enough he was older than us by a year.

"Rainbow sand and a pedo in reverse. This Destiny Island is great so far." Dax said groaning.

Cyrus kept his face blank. "We should be going now."

"When do we meet, the leader?" I asked focused on the mission again.

"When I think its safe." He answered. "The leader, Viper, is secretive much like your "shadow" I never meet him, but I know how to find him."

"Well then why are we here, if you know what you're doing?" Dax asked.

Cyrus frowned. "Viper is…blessed with eco powers beyond what my gun could handle." Cyrus waved a long pistol in the air. It was sliver and old fashioned.

"Sounds right up my alley." I said in a dark voice. As much as I hating dark, cutting loose was always so damn amazing.

Cyrus nodded as he took the path underneath some fruit trees. Soon we reached the main village. It was Sandover used to be. Huts instead of building, but hover cars drove around. It was very beautiful; a few citizens eyed me nervously when they saw my morph gun on my waist.

"Oh wow." Daxter said. "It's gorgeous here."

"This is Destiny Village." Cyrus said. We walked down the roads in silence as we toured around the village. Cyrus was indeed his father's son when it came to simple displicne. I could imagine even if he came up to my chest, he could handle himself in combat as well.

"And this." He said after several minutes of walking. We had walked up to the ocean where main rivers ran into the main city. Hidden by rocks was a door.

"Is the hideout of the group known as the anti. As you I'm sure you know our next target is to eliminate m- Ashlin. We cannot let that happen. If it does…" Cyrus sighed and shook his head. "They will usurp power and Viper would be just another baron. Just another story of a evicted king."

It felt like Damas' journal in my backpack started to grow heavier when Cyrus said that.

"Typically, I will have you do missions, until Viper request you. But while you are on break." He turned and pointed back to the city. "Enjoy yourself. If I need you, then I will find you."

"Oh baby! That's what I wanna hear. Let's go drink! No eat! No let's gamble! We're legal now buddy! No Let's go the beach. No let's find a hotel and just relax." Daxter was bouncing. I laughed. "Don't wet yourself Dax."

"I trust you two will enjoy yourself." Cyrus said starting to walk away when all of a sudden a rather rough looking man appeared. "Sir, There are metal head in the mountains."

"What?" Cyrus yelped. "If somebody doesn't stop them all of our supplies will be destroyed!"

I smiled at Daxter who was already crestfallen.

"I didn't even get a chance to tan my fur!" He yelled at I picked up and jet boarded towards the mountains. My goggles pulled down and my scarf wrapped around my face. I forgot how good my trigger felt in my hands.

"Never a dull damn moment." He said shaking his furry head.

I laughed and hurried to the one thing I was the very best at.

**A/N *whew* that was a lot to take in. a new place? Viper the crime lord? A son from the future? And Let's not forget Jak has yet to read his father's journal. Well I hope that was interesting for you all to read as it was to write. :D please send feedback. I'll see you guys in about a week or so!**


	4. Chapter 4

"And that's how we became the grand champions of Kras City." Daxter finished his story and the women around him started to giggle. They were dressed in grass skirts and tiny coconut bras. I rolled my eyes and interrupted my friend. "Ugh, Dax? Five minutes."  
>Daxter twitched his tail and sighed. "I know, I know. Gees. All work and no play, makes jak a dull boy." He got up and walked towards me. I grinned. "Good bye ladies."<br>The bar girls moaned and pleaded for our stay, but we left out anyway. After all we were on a mission. It was late Saturday night and the Destiny village's nightclubs and bars were full swing. "After this can we go to one the luaus?" Daxter asked as we turned down an alley. The rainbow sand glittered in the moon's green rays. "I miss the naughty osstel."  
>I smiled. "After this, sure. But we are calling home first."<br>"Deal. I wonder how the girls are doing. The girls remind me of Tess...so very, jiggly."  
>"Dude." I laughed. "You got problems."<br>"That's why we are friends."  
>Daxter chuckled. "Well that's why we are best friends. We both have problems, for example. I have a fashion sense."<br>Being on and a tropical Brink island its get pretty hot, so I brought some new clothes. Shorts and a white beater. I keep my goggles and red scarf, but replaced my boots with tennis shoes. I rolled my eyes. "Those girls didn't seem to mind. You know the ones who couldn't take their eyes off this beautifully chiseled ass." I laughed I flexed my bicep. Dax groaned. "EW."  
>I laughed again as I prompted myself on the brick wall. We were in the end of the alley.<br>I watched as Dax's ears twitched. "Time." He said narrowing his eyes. Just then a very drunken man stumbled down the path. His ears are long like most, but are pointing down. He was humming and he had a purse in his hands. He slumped down and started to rummage through the purse without knowing we are here.  
>"Stupid bitch." He said as he pulled out a voucher for 25 orbs. "She wasn't worth killing with this lousy cash. Oh <p>

Well at the sex was great." He laughed. I narrowed my eyes. This guy was named Gy. Cyrus explained he was in the anti's just to get rich and be evil. Cyrus told us that viper doesn't trust him and he needs to be taken care of. Good riddance to bad rubbish. He clearly wasn't sorry for what he did, so neither would I be for what I'm about to do. I had this pent up for weeks. I lay awake at night trying to force myself to read Damas' journal, but to no prevail. I got to admit, dark was right. I was pissed off. Really pissed. So its time for a stress management.  
>"Don't over do it, jak." Daxter said hoping up on a trash can. He covered his eyes with his tail and covered his ears. Dax never liked the sound of ripping flesh. I walked towards the criminal, feeling my horns erect. My breathing fast and labored.<br>Gy looked at, obviously too drunk to understand the danger he was in. I grinned. "Gy, that doesn't look like yours." I pointed to the purse. He spat at my foot. "So fucking what? Who are? 

You anyways?"  
>I have a lot of names, but you...can you call me dark." I was salivating at his quicken pulse. I was too far gone now. "Fuck off buddy." gy said shaky. I shook my head. "I can't. You see I have a girlfriend with a purse like that back home. I can't help but to think what if you were the sorry bastard to hurt my kiera." I leered in. he gasped. "Look, man, I don't even know a kier."<br>He pulled out his gun. I grinned at he emptied many rounds on me. I fell in mock defeat. And Gy stood over me. "Eco freak." He laughed looking down at me. "You're just a damn eco frea-"  
>I grabbed his throat. My claws embedded into his skin. His iris turned red and he tried screaming for help. Dear god, why? I had just planned on beating him to death, but the monster in me lusted over this. "Help?" I slammed him against the floor. He yelped as he hit the ground. Purple sparks clouded my vision as I pulled out my claws. "the ones you killed and hurt wanted help. But u never stopped." I laughed<br>"sorry daxter! I can't hold it...you might want to leave for the luau without me." I said suddenly between clenched teeth. Recognizing my human voice daxter turned his head around. Gy used the distraction to try to run but I caught and twisted his ankle back till I heard a snap. Gy's screams were muffled by my scarf. Daxter rolled his eyes and went back to covering his eyes and ears. "With you till the end bud. Right behind you...literally." He said slumping down into his ball. I grinned. Good friend. Even dark valued daxter, something hard to do. Getting a demon to like you.  
>"now where were we?" I asked Gy who was still yelping. I <span>looked at<span> the bone that was sticking out of his skin. "That my friend, the least of your troubles." I said as every violent instinct took over me  
>...<p>

*back in Hevan City*  
>"what happened to the sexy blonde who used to bartend here?" Asked a customer. I smiled softly. "She left, but she left in my and my boyfriends' very capable hands err paws."<br>"Shame, she was a HOTTIE" the customer drunk up another mug of liquor. I just smiled and continued to wait on customers. It's been exactly 5weeks since the boys left. I missed my orange lighting dearly. Kirea seemed to be in shock with jak gone. She was outside fixing up some car she was working on like her life depended on it. I hurried up the last few people out the door. It's a long day and really wanted to work on my guns. Just then my communicator rung. I sighed and answered it with an unexcited tone.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Daxter!"  
>...yeah. Calm down babe, your nearly blew out my ear drum."<br>"oh whisker puss! It's so lonely without you! Are you ok? How's jak?"  
>"I missed you too Tessie bear. None of these dames don't come close to you." Daxter crooned and my heart melted. I love you."<br>"I love you too. So how many girls did you flirt with?" I asked coyly  
>Daxter hesitated then cleared his throat. "The important part is that the mission is coming along...except... Um can you put kiera on?"<br>I blinked "yeah."  
>I jumped down and dashed outside. kiera raised an eyebrow as she took the phone from me. She pressed a button making a hologram pop up. It was jak and kirea's voice went up four octaves. "Jak!"<br>"Hi babe."  
>I've missed you." They both said and I smiled. Ah, love.<br>"Jak? What's that smeared across your face?"  
>"...blood."<br>It was silent for a while. Jak slips much like an alcoholic recovered would slip if tempted with whine. "Oh." She said. "Are you?"  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...a little dirty."<br>"A little?" Muttered daxter quietly. "Blood splatter all over the damn walls..."  
>I glad Ki didn't hear that.<br>"um, kirea?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"What does having a father feel like?" Jak looked down at his ruby hands.  
>"Like you're being protected. Even when you don't want to be." She smiled.<p>

Jak nodded.  
>"Sig told me about the journal." I admitted sheepishly. Jak sighed. He wasn't a good talker, especially when it came to feelings. Could you blame him? I <span>smiled at<span> him softly. "My father was also a gunsmith. He died when he was charged with treason for supposedly forging guns for rebellion, but my father left me his journal too. I read it because it made me feel like daddy never left. He taught me how to make guns. I wish I still knew him. That I would still be his princess Tessilina." I wrinkled my nose at my full name. "My point is... What's to fear?"  
>Jak groaned. But nodded. "Thanks."<br>I nodded.  
>"I love you, jak." Kirea said. Jak perked up. A devilish smile.<br>"Do you my little Ki-Ki puss?" He was acting like daxter. Despite myself I giggled. Kirea grinned.  
>"Of course. Now come home soon so I can rub your...back."<br>"oh yeah." Jak chuckled.  
>"Thanks, girls, but duty calls." Daxter said suddenly. Jak nodded and gave us a sad little wave before shutting off the device.<br>"King Damas' journal huh? I wonder if Queen Aurora had a journal too." Kirea said out loud.  
>"How? How do you know about aurora?" I asked lifting a fuzzy eyebrow. Ki grinned. "You think all I can read are racing magazines. We have a great library with history books. I just wonder if jak has any idea about Damas' late wife."<br>I shrugged and climbed on her shoulder. I knew that if he didn't he would find out.

**A/N** ok soooo if you guys haven't read forgotten memories yet, now would be the best time. Aurora is my OC and she is fully explained in Damas' journal. You can read exactly what jak is going to read In That fic. But Besides that we are rocking and rolling :D next chapter is set a few more weeks into the future and its a long one. Heads up 1st part is an OC moment. I simply live Cyrus praxis :) 2nd the mysterious viper is revealed! Ooooohhhhh! Ahhhhh REVIEW AND STAY TUNED


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm went off although I had been awake for hours staring up at the celling thinking. I often used early mornings and late evenings to think about everything. Yet everything seemed like nothing anymore. I would take server things into account and try to sort things out.  
>I am Torn Cyrus Praxis Jr.<br>I am an elitist at everything I do.  
>I am second in commander of a ruthless gang<br>then I would list all the things I want to be  
>I want to return to my time zone<br>I want to return to being torn jr and continue my life  
>I want to not be affiliated with drugs or violence.<br>I want to start playing my guitar again  
>I want my mother to be safe<br>Then my brain would wonder to things that I have to do  
>I have to be strong<br>I have to help jak kill viper  
>I have to be Cyrus<br>I have to lie, steal, and cheat just so the people I love can have a tomorrow.  
>I have to keep living in this strange world all alone.<br>Finally I realize my point of fact: I am alone. There is no going back. I got out of the bed, unable to stay still any longer and walked up to the pull-up bar I had installed just for this routine of thinking and staring. I started to do pull up after pull up. My muscles ached. After 120, but I keep going. Then I would rest and think and stare more thus leading to sit-ups. Again I did it till I felt like puking. "Dad could do it." I said out loud after every intense workout and I'd push on. My quarters were nothing more than a one bedroom hut. Smack in the middle of the part of the city were crime was the largest. How many times I had I watched the faces of drug dealers pass by my window begging for vouchers to subdue their need of their eco laced Heroin and Cocaine? Countless gun shots, and cries. I could move now that I'm older and more prepared. After all, I'm not that scared little runt I was when I first crash landed here.

I'm no longer poor and confused, yet I couldn't think of a place where I rather be that here jammed packed in the Ghettos of Destiny Island.

Seeing the awful lives, experiencing the hopelessness first hand; it gave me reason to fight for a better world. I suddenly heard a tapping at my window pane.

"Ugh." I grumbled looking over my bed and to the window. "Again?" I picked up the knife my father gave to me and slowly approached the window. These thieves were bold to steal from me! Everyone knew my dirt around these parts, so I had to be prepared for some sort of large evil weapon. Suddenly the lock was picked and the window opened.

"C'mon." I whispered readying my knife as I watched a shadow poke his head into my window. I waited till his entire head was in my room and I flung my knife at his neck. "Holy Flut Fluts Jak! Run! This is the house of Sweeny Toad!" He exclaimed falling back. Thinking quickly I pulled the body back into my room. It was too dark in my room. All I could feel was something fuzzy. I threw him on the floor with a thump while keeping my hand around his throat then I heard the sound of a gun being cocked and steal pressed against the back of my skull.

A kill shot.

"Let. Go. Of. Him." snarled a deadly voice.

I relaxed slightly. "Jak."

The gun lowered. "Cyrus." He said in a huff. I let go of what I presumed Daxter. Daxter took a deep breath. "Whoa…Kid. You shaved off my whiskers with that razorblade of yours."

I walked away from them and cut on the lights. Sure enough the blonde was standing over the osstel. He was dressed like he had just gotten back from swimming, no shirt and a pair of black swim shorts. He was helping up his friend with an annoyed look on his face. Daxter gladly took his friend's hand and hoped up on his feet and proceeded to rung out his tail.

"So you want to tell me what the hell are you two doing breaking into my house?" I crossed my arms. Jak looked at Daxter who shrugged. "Do you want the summary?"

"Yes."

"Well we're being chased." Jak said matter of factly. Daxter started. "By a group of Angry Metal heads!"

"It's eight of them and Jak here didn't stand a chance. They're 17 feet tall and weight as much a two Krews! But I say "Bring it on!" Daxter flexed his muscles.

"Don't be stupid." I asked Daxter shaking my head.

"We pissed off a group of cops." Jak said.

"How?"

"You don't want to know Cyrus." Jak glared the osstel. "One minute I'm relaxing in the pool at the hotel and the next second Daxter has caused more fucking trouble…"

Daxter grinned sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes.

"So we ran here. I really don't want to kill unesscarily." Jak finished. "We figured this house was abandoned since it was so dark."

"It's not." I answered coldly. "and this isn't the best neighborhood."

Daxter laughed. "Compared to Hevan, This is place is paradise. We gotta take the girls out here to Vay-Kay sometimes, eh Jak."

Jak was took busy staring at the dagger in my wall. "That looks familiar." He noted. I walked over to it and pulled it out. I tossed it and caught it on the handle as it fell down. "It belonged to my dad." I admitted.

"Which reminds me, Cyrus. How is tattooed wonder is your time zone?" Daxter made himself alittle to comfortable on my bed.

"None of your business." I answered. Jak shrugged. "That's fine I guess. He peeked out the window. "The heat is still on our tails more than likely. Mind if we…"

I groaned. I wasn't one for being kind, but I didn't need him behind bars. "Follow me."

I took them to my study. It was a tiny room with books all over the floor. Pushed against the wall was a couch. "Sit." I said. Daxter was the first to take invite. "Thanks a bunch Kiddo. I'll remember to take you to an amusement park."

"Daxter I'm twenty-one…" I said again.

Either he didn't care or didn't listen.

"He curled up and yawned. "Nice place you got here kid." Soon he was asleep, which shocked me. He fell asleep so effortlessly.

"He's used to it." Jak said. He was leaning against the wall. His gun was at his heels. "He had it rough all his life, so he dreams to deal with it. Believe it or not, but he is pretty broken up about what just happened. He thinks he ruined my day, it's all over his face." He chuckled

I looked at him. "You'd think a prosecusor would live the good life."

"You know?" He seemed shocked.

I nodded. "Everybody in my future knows."

"Oh." Jak sank into a deep quiet that I wasn't exactly sure what it meant. I stood there awkwardly for a while before starting to move.

But something stuck with me suddenly '_It's all over his face'_

"How'd you'd know what he was thinking?" I asked. Jak closed his eyes. "Well he's my best friend." He said as if it was enough explaintion.

"I don't understand."

"It's simple, really. There are very few people in my life who don't fuck up my happiness. He's one of that few."

"What could one osstel do to brighten up a renegade?" I asked tilting my head. Jak's cheek twitched.

"Curious?"

I blushed and turned around ready to excuse myself. Jak cleared his throat. "Daxter used to be a boy."

"Huh?"

"Human, you know. Bright orange hair, buck teeth, lankey." He sighed. "Did you learn this in school?"

"No. We were taught about the heroics of the greatest perscusor orange lighting."

Jak blinked. "Dear God you're serious." Jak laughed harder than I ever seen. He was nearly buckled over. Holding his stomach with one arm and pushing his long hair out of his face with the other. When he stopped laughing he shook his head.

"Daxter?" he pointed to the sleeping osstel. "This one? This goofball, accident waiting to happen? This is _greatest _precursor of them all?"

I nodded.

Jak shook his head. "There are patches of history unspoken." He laughed again, but smiled at his friend. "But he is a hero. Through the worst, he stuck by me. He saved my life back when I still a test subject."

"Test subject?" I was most confused. Jak blew his hair out of his face and turned towards me, gesturing to his chest. I could seen many scars, but one in particular that stood out. It was a perfect line unlike the rest and it looked like it wasn't even close to being healed up.

"It still hurts." He admitted looking away.

"What happened?" I breathed out.

"Not before I get answers of my own."

"Deal." I said apprehensively.

"When can we meet Viper?"

I hesitated. "If we plan it right, Tomorrow night."

"So soon? No more missions?" he seemed like he was waiting for a punch line. I shrugged.

"Every three months he meets at an island just out of Destiny's coast. If we strike fast then he won't ever know… I'm sure you've gained his trust enough to get close."

He nodded. Then grinned. "Cyrus?"

"Yes?"

"How in the hell, did you find a time rift?"

I sighed. "I ask myself the same thing. I don't remember. One minute dad and I are exploring the New Catacombs when suddenly I see this bright shinny light. It sucked me up and I'm here. In my time, we are having a bit of a crisis…" shook my head. "All that is irreverent" I said "I asked you something first."

Jak grimaced. "It starts WAAAAYYY before you were born."

"I'm not afraid to know the truth. Dad always said "Stay strong for everything I believe in that's weak." I believe in knowing the truth. I'm going to better the world just like mom is trying to do. Like Mar did." I grinned; feeling relaxed for the first time in a while. Is this what trust feels like?

Jak nodded and grinned. His eyes closed again. "Back around 500 years ago I was living in a place called Sand over village and…"

The story of Mar washed over my ears and I was enthralled by his adventures, of his struggle, of the dedication he has to his friends. I couldn't help, but smile because I was in the presence of someone great. Of the person I could finally trust in this time zone.

It's about damn time.

_**Jak POV**_

I laid down on the floor, letting Daxter keep Cyrus' coach. I spend most of the night reliving my life with Cyrus. The way he looked at me made me remember something. A small fuzzy memory that felt so vivid despite it being so washed up. The Forrest was alive with screams and grunts and I was watching my Damas wrestle a metal head. It was tried to attack me and Damas jumped in. He wasn't armed. As a small child I watched as my father fought off a metal head with his bare hands just to protect me. He yanked at the metal gem and handed it to me.

"wow." I said. At the time I was capable of speech. "Daddy is Amazing!" I held the gem in my hands as Damas put his hand on my head. He was grinning. "Oh no Mar. You're amazing. You didn't even cry. That's my brave boy. Hell, I'm sure you could take metalhead on your own one day."

"You think?"I said as he picked me up and put me on his shoulders.

"I know, my son. After all. We are the greatest heroes in the world!" he shouted. I laughed. My child's like giggle bouncing off the walls. "Yay!"

That whole time I all I desired most in my life was to be like him. The way Cyrus looked at me, was a mirrored image of how I looked Damas.

I whipped out the journal and with a heavy sigh found the power to open the cover. I knew I had to prepare to fight Viper tomorrow, but at this second I was doing something I craved.

Having Father son time.

**A/N WOOT! That took long! I hope that isn't choppy cause it was kinda hard to write, anyways Next chapter as soon as i get time. **

**Things to look forward to:**

**Viper's true identity will shock you (hopefully)**

**The crisis Cyrus was talking about is a time/eco hazard his time is going through. I thought about making a fic about Cyrus's time and how he deals with that, and how the group is doing in that era (the way I see it about a decade into the future) but later days for that!**

**And the end of this story which I'm guessing will be in about 3 chaps? Maybe. Review my loves!**


	6. Chapter 6

I made believe I didn't hear each page turn with a rapid flick.

I pretended to sleep while Jak would let out an exasperated sigh as he feverishly read reach entry. I let my mind wonder on what Damas talked about. About what he left to the world that treated him like shit. It's not like I could ask Jak. I didn't except him to answer; how could I? As his best friend I would let him take this one.

Like he took everything else.

Jealousy. I had a lot to envy. Jak unfairly developed biceps before me. He had the smarts, looks, and the girl I didn't when I was younger. But this was the breaking point of my heartbreak.

The father he had.

The king of Spargus only he could live up to. I imagine that this would be the time where Mar becomes Jak. Having a friend with a great legacy just about killed me. It wasn't the bitterness, but the sorrow of realization that my Jak, my one and only true friend, would soon leave me behind.

I counted the days.

The days I had left with him ever since he first channeled light eco back on Gol and Maia's cidial so many years ago.

I listened to a deep silence and I almost thought he had fallen asleep until I heard him sniff.

Jak was crying?

No… Hell would freeze over before…

Again I heard the same sniffled followed by Jak's blood chilling moan.

"Mother…" he said so softly, but with such conviction. "They took her from me too."

I wanted to jump on his shoulder and comfort him, but just what in the hell could I say?

What could I do beside listen to his cries?

I shuffled uncomfortably and Jak flipped another page. I pretended that I was somewhere else again. I made use of my active imagination and pretended I was still on that little boat. My grandfather would be driving the thing. I would be leaned against Anne's shoulder and her huge parasol would block us from the sun while she read to me.

She read me everything.

Her soft voice would drive angels insane. I sat there and pretended she never died and that I would still be human. She would still be reading to me even at nineteen years. It's funny; I would probably be smarter than Samos consider this woman always had a book in her hands. I vaguely remember she always started her sentences off with "Daxter, did you know…?"

It's just a damn shame I forgot a lot of what she told me.

A fucking shame for sure….

I concentrated on another figment of imagination; me being great. Well I am _awesome, _but not exactly great. I mean after years of trying I finally just a pair of pants! That's not even counting that I actually got a girlfriend out of the deal! I mean I know orange lighting could pull some babes, but Tess was a perfect 10.

I longed to be the great precursor. The greatest and strongest in the universe. I wanted to shaped the world into a place where no one would have to worry. I wanted the world to be a place where a lonely kid with buck teeth could still have a friend. A place like that surely would be somewhere where even that underdog could live a happy life. I often wished that's the deck of card life would deal me; me being the creator of the world, while Jak protects it.

I believed in that world.

But I didn't believe in _my _power to do so. After all, I was a orphan fuzz ball and Jak he was the prince of Hevan and Spargus and the great God Mar.

I opened my eyes and was met by two sparkling sapphire lights.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and fell down on the floor. A gruff laugh pulled the fear in my head and replaced it with annoyance.

"What the hell Jak?" I asked getting up. He stood up and the size difference was astonishing. I had to ignore the fact that I had to break my neck just to see him. He crossed his arms, but he still held onto his book. He just stared at me not talking.

"what? What?" I asked raising my voice slightly. Jak's lip twitched, it wasn't the same smug grin he usually had. It was hesitant. Something was wrong here…  
><span>"<span>Daxter, you are crying." He said slowly.

"Are you high off of eco, buddy? I'm not…"

Jak bent down and wiped a tear from my face. The sudden closeness shocked me. Best friends or not we never actually _hugged _or anything to that fact.

He wiped off the tear and shook his head. "Want to explain why?"

I looked down and for once had no comeback. I must have not realized that I was crying. I guess that my imagination was so great, I imagined myself not dealing with any of sorrow.

Jak nodded and accepted that I didn't want to talk. He understood this better than anyone. It was a pause before he added. "I was crying too."

I raised an eyebrow and even in the dark I could see his red cheeks.

"I know."

"No body needs to know!" we both said in such a rushed unison it caught us both off guard. It was a paused before we both laughed. We laughed for five full minutes. We laughed because we were the only people on this earth who understood one another. We laughed because we survived so much. But mostly we laughed because we would have drowned in our tears that very knight, if we didn't. Suddenly he shushed me. "Dax, Cyrus is still sleep." He was still grinning and that was a very rare sight. I nodded and sighed. I shook my head. "I wonder when we will have a decent bed time. It has to be about 2 in the damn morning."

Jak nodded. "2:30."

I yawned. "Time for bed."

"Daxter, we are meeting Viper in a few hours by the way." Why in the hell was he always so nonchalant when it came to endangering our lives.

My eyes grew wide and he smiled. "It was going to be a surprise."

"Most people get tube socks for a surprise…I get a gun fight." I moaned. Jak laid on the couch and left a bit of room for me to curl up on the bottom. He took out the journal and started to read again. I took my spot without many words. I was wondering who jak could even read in the dark.

"I used a small amount of eco." He answered without looking up. He rose up his index finger and showed me the small ball of light eco hovering just above his finger tips. I was used to this. The whole knowing what I need before I say it. After all when your best friend is a mute you have to communicate without saying much. I was the first to perfect this. Believe it or not I could still read Jak, but it was hard considering it was _just_ Jak in that head of his anymore.

"Fascinating…" I said.

"Mhmm." He answered. It was quiet for a bit and this time I noticed something he was trying to tell me the whole time. How could I miss something so simple? I scurried up to his left shoulder. It was a spontaneous little moment, but what the hell? I leaned over the book and wrapped my little arms around his neck.

Jak left out a deep sigh before relaxing and hugging me back.

"Proud of you partner. First thing after we get back home we visit Damas' grave?" I said knowing this was what he was thinking about. He could finally put back his worries.

"You read my mind."

A second later we heard a low chuckle. "Sorry to interrupt such a beautiful Bromance." I looked up and Cyrus was leaned against the wall arms crossed and very amused. Jak and I both jumped up and we were looking opposite ways.

He chuckled. "It's time guys."

"Huh? The sun hasn't risen…" I complained, but Jak was already loading up his gun.

"He is a crime lord, Dax. Why would be out in the daylight anyways?" Cyrus said. He looked like such a little kid standing there. No more than maybe 5'4. Kid had no facial hair either. I wonder a lot on how my body would have aged in the last few years. I wonder if I still had it. Jak was twenty now and he looked it. Beard and all.  
>But what if I was still the same young man I looked like in SandOver village? Now that wouldn't be pretty.<p>

"How do we get past guards?" Jak asked. His business voice was in play and he was as serious as a heart attack.

"The guards know me so we can slip in. Here's the plan." Cyrus suddenly left the room and came back in a flash with papers and a change of clothes. He flung the blue shirt and cargo pants at Jak and then sat a map on the world.

De ja vu hit me hard and I couldn't help but grin at Torn's son.

"Ok so we are going to Destiny's main port here." He placed his finger on a point. "Located here is a mansion called Rock manor."

He looked up at me. "I believe it's what you would conceive it as being the "Blue Sage's old hut." But it's changed a lot since then, but the fact remains you know the area in case the battle takes a turn for the worst and we have to fall back onto the terrain."

I nodded and crossed my arms not showing my unease at the mention of my old world. If sandover changed into those ruins I hate to see how Rock Village.

"Anyways, Viper is alone between the hours of 4 and 6 in this room in here- He flipped over the map and showed the blue prints to the building-" We can used that to our advantage. I had hopped if I could hold off the guards you could make quick work of Viper."

Jak grinned and nodded. "Quicker than leapers on Steroids."

Cyrus handed us each a communicator. "Stay in touch. Don't die."

We all put the tiny box into our ears as Cyrus took out a box from the shelf. He handed us a first aid kit and extra eco ammo.

He meant business. I gulped as Cyrus took out his gun and loaded it up. "Don't act unless absolutely necessary. I mean it. If I give you two the signal then you guys starts beating everything until it's bloody."

"You have nothing to worry about, Cyrus. Jak is an expert at er "beating" things." I joked. Jak reached down and smacked me on the back of my head and Cyrus laughed and shook his head. He smiled at us.

"Mar, Daxter? For once in my life it's been a pleasure knowing working with one of my henchmen. Here's to victory, my comrades." He held out his fist. I grinned at Jak and we both bumped our fist against his. "You're alright, kid." I said nodding.

He opened his mouth to protest something, but Jak shook his head. "He doesn't change his mind once it's made up."

"Gentlemen? Shall we proceed to kick some serious ass?" Cyrus asked.

"I wouldn't have it another way, partner." Jak winked at Cyrus and I jumped on his shoulder. Cyrus left the room and Jak stopped suddenly.

"Hey Dax?"

"You scared already, big guy?" I mused.

"Like hell I am." He snorted. "It's something else. My father's journal? I um, I would like you to read it too one day, brother."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"If you can still actually _read_ that is!" he laughed.

I could only smile. _Thank you Jak_. Somehow the words didn't sell enough gratitude.

"Come on guys!" Cyrus yelled. "The hellcat is wasting gas."

"How in the hell did he get a hellcat so quick?" we both said sprinting out of the room and to our final battle here in Destiny Island.

You could tell that this was Rock village. The storming weather here had vanished, but I'll be damned if the terrain hadn't in the slightest bit. It was odd knowing that sunny tropical Destiny Island was just behind us. Cyrus drove the hellcat like no one's business. As soon as he landed we were confronted by guards. "Stat your business!" One yelled. He was wearing armor similar to what the KG wore only it was blue and there weren't any face plates.

Cool as Ice, Cyrus removed hair from his face and spoke. "I am Cyrus, Second in charge here I permission to be here Viper and…"

"Oh please, how can a kid like you be the Cyrus?" One poked him with the gun he had. Jak ensed, but Cyrus stayed cool. "Listen to me, I'm older than what I appear and I'm willing to prove…"

"Oh look kid is big in the britches." The other mused.

Cyrus' eyebrow twitched. I leaned over to jak's ear. "He looks like he is getting pissed." I said and Jak nodded.

"Please don't cut me off when I speak. I hate bad manors and I would appreciate if you didn't…"

But it was too late. The two guards started to laugh and make a big scene. "Hey guys look at this kid! They're in the gang!"

Suddenly a group surrounded us. Maybe fourteen of them came to see why the two main guys were laughing at. I guess this place was dull.

"Guys shut up, Viper is asleep, before we move out again. What's with all of his commotion?" one tall guy asked. He was dressed more elegantly than the others. He was clearly a big wig here.

"These kids and this rat claim to be dangerous!" One said. "I say we show them danger! Starting with the orange one! He'd make nice slippers!"

Jak left out a low snarl and I patted his shoulder. "It's ok." I said trying to be calm myself. Things were getting real heavy real fast.

One came close to Cyrus. "Listen, just go home and we will let you live, shorty."

Then hell broke loose.

With such speed and power Cyrus punched the guard into next week. His Body flew at least 3 yards before cashing into a tree. His body was limp and he tree snapped in half. The space between the guard and Cyrus was littered with teeth and blood. Jak gasped. My jaw was on the floor along with every guard there.

"Never. Call. Me. Short!" Growled Cyrus.

It was quiet and some guards actually started to run away. But the majority started to charge us. Cyrus Took out his gun and Jak followed suite. Cyrus really went to town though, Jak and I barely had to move considering he was still raged up on being called short.

Never call Cyrus short. Got it.

Suddenly we all heard a strange clapping sound and the few remaining guards looked up. There was somebody flying in the sky.

"Viper?" Cyrus called, but the figure soon cleared. It was a slim figure, one with long hair and curves. It was a scary and even Jak was taken back. "Maia?" I was shocked when the unknown lady stepped on the ground. But I was wrong thankfully, this lady was different. She was just as curvy and sexy as Maia, but she was visible older. She had an eye patch over her right eye and long blonde hair that was parted so her hair framed each said of her face. At the very bottom it was an off green/grey tint. She was wearing a dress that came down to her knees, like it looked like something a princess from my era would wear, but a few modern touches. "Bravo, Bravo." She said. Her voice, but low, yet inviting.

"I never saw that kind of a fight by one person. I'm glad my gang is protected by such a great leader." She was still clapping her hands in amusement.

"Wait." Cyrus said. "Your gang… that means…."

"Viper, Milady!" said the best dressed guard running up the lady. "What do we do?" He pointed the gun to us and viper held her hand out. "For starters you invite them into our house for breakfast." She looked to the sun that was just beginning to peek.

"Milady with all due to respect…."

"don't question me." She frowned at him. "Get breakfast ready. NOW!"

Holy yakcows! That lady made me want to go cook and she wasn't even yelling at me.

"Yes, Viper." The man said dashing off into the other direction.

Her smile returned just like that. "Sorry we never met before Cyrus, please come in and join me for breakfast. You and your charming friends." She gave Jak a wink and he jumped. I looked at him and his face was pale. I wanted to asked what was wrong with him, but now wasn't the time.

Cyrus hesitated.

"You can trust me. After all we play for the same team, right?"

"R-right." He said and gave us a look. "We will stay."

"How lovely." She said and she started to float again. I guess she really could manipulate eco. We followed the lady crime lord into the mansion.

I left out a whistle. "Looks a lot like the hotel I went to, back when I was an exterminator." I noted out loud and viper smiled and motioned to the room on the room to her left. "This is the dinning room. Please sit down and I will be there shortly with food."

We all awkwardly walked into the room and again I was blown away by the size of the table. Cyrus sat down with a gruff look. "This could work." He whispered after several long minutes. "If we gain her trust then an ambush would be easy, huh Jak. It appears she used light eco. I'm sure you can light Jak up and take her out while she was eating, right?" Cyrus looked up to notice Jak wasn't listening to anything he just said.

"Earth to Jak?" I waved my paw in front of him and he blinked. His forehead was soaked in a cold sweat. My ears went back. "Jak?" I asked. He smiled grimly and put his heavy hand on my head. "I can't Cyrus."

"You rather fight her head on?" Cyrus looked shocked. "that'll make things- difficult."

"No." he whispered.

"Is it killing her?" Cyrus leaned in. "Because she is a woman."

I shook my head. "No blood is blood to Dark." I explained in a low voice. "He doesn't care what he kills."

"Then why won't you…" Cyrus was getting irate.

And jak shook his head again.

"Damn it, we are so close!" he whispers violently. "This woman will kill Ashlien if we don't stop her. My mother's leadership is the only reason stayed afloat! We can't afford to chicken out!"

"I won't." Jak said glaring at Cyrus. Purple sparks played around his finger tips and I got in between them.

"I thought you were a hero! A hero isn't afraid to fight anybody. A hero kills evil."

"I refuse!" he yelled. Jak's eyes were starting to blacken out.

Cyrus meet him head on. Their foreheads were nearly touching.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because she's my mother, damn you!" Jak yelled bashing his fist against the table. I gasped and Cyrus staggered back.

"w-what did you say, jak?" I asked unsteady. The feeling in my legs had left.

"She's my mother Dax. This is Queen Aurora…" he said still fighting back dark.

And at that point of time, I wish that I could slip away into my imagination again.

**A/N PLOT TWIST! Hahaha! Did anyone see that coming? I hope the wait was worth it for this! Please review me what you think of the chapter! See ya guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You're kidding me right?" Cyrus gawked. His lower lip was trembling. I stared at me and looked up at the crystal candle holder on the table.

"You must be mistaken, big guy…" Daxter said in a slow tone. His tail was twitching. That was a sure fire way to know Daxter was feeling nervous or upset about something. I sighed. "No." I recalled the picture in Damas' journal. My mother's face was engraved into my memory. I remembered every line in her face, the way she smiles. It all matches the expectation of the new black patch over her eye. It was a small price to pay for surviving a metal head ambush, but after all these years how could she have ended up in the brink! And why didn't she return? How did she learn to learn to channel eco like that anyways? A millions questions swirled around in my head and I couldn't silence any one of them.

_I will make them be quiet._

I grimaced as dark made his presence known again. He wasn't as aggressive today. As a matter of fact he was feeling apprehensive. He wasn't sure how to coup with craving your mother's blood.

_I said it was odd, not that I didn't want to._

I shook my head. Dark wasn't imitating today, just irritating. He envisions me killing Aurora. My claws protruding out from her back and he blood slowly dripping down to our feet, but not before I slashed her other eye out of her pretty little head.

"Have you no fucking shame?" I muttered to myself. Dax raised an eyebrow, but Cyrus didn't seem to hear. I didn't need Light this time to shut up Dark, but light was there in the background. His jaw metaphorically clenched. He was usually calm, but even he was unsettled.

"I'm positive." I said taking out the picture of my mother, Damas left me. I would keep it on me in my wattle from now on. Cyrus took it wryly, and glanced over it. "One in the same." He admitted after a tense pause. "But she doesn't recognize you at least."

"How could she?" I asked shrugging my shoulders. "The son she knows would still be a child."

Daxter looked up towards the door suddenly. "Someone is coming." He said holding his ears up.

Cyrus sat down. "Be cool guys." He warned.

Me cool? I stay reserved all the time.

Dark let out a sarcastic chuckled and I wish I could reach into my brain and punch him in the face.

Aurora came floating through the doors. She was smiling happily. She had a face that always seemed like she was humming some sort of jazz song that relaxed her. She had changed outfits to a pair of leather pants and a shirt that resembled my own blue tonic, yet it was crafted for a female. Behind her was a plethora of servants holding sliver plates filled with ever single breakfast food. Daxter was first to react. "It's a never ending breakfast!"

Aurora winked at us suddenly, sending me to shudder. "Anything thing for my three most favorite workers." She said hovering over the table. She was position as though she was laying on her stomach with her legs bend up. "Please eat your fill."

"Thank you for your kindness, milady." Cyrus said filling up a plate up with waffles. Daxter started on the sausages, which apparently were god sent by the way he was downing them. I was transfixed on my hands when Aurora tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up nervously at my mother. What was I too say?

"Aren't you hungry, son?"

I tried not to make a face at the word son as I answered. "No thanks, I um… "

She stuffed a fork load of eggs in my mouth suddenly. She grinned at me as I chewed and swallowed in shock. "Nonsense. Your stomach is growling."

"For an evil crime lord, you're flamboyant." Daxter noted absent mindedly. Aurora raised an eyebrow. "Were you excepting a reincarnation of Crew?" she paused to laugh at Daxter's nod. "No. I'm much more pleasant. And pleasant looking for that matter." She began to fly around extending her left hand on her head and her right on her hips striking what she considered a sexy pose. Daxter chuckled and whistled.

"Thank you. Thank you." She blew kisses to an imaginary crowd. "fourty-two and I still got it!"

"That old?" Daxter said downing a pancake. Aurora stopped floating around the dinning room. " you know eco altars your appearance slightly. It's why I have these damned grey hairs."

"No, it looks good on you. Gives you a old world charm and all that junk." He mused. She giggled happily.

I couldn't believe it. My best friend just hit it off with my own mother…

"Be gone servants." Aurora said to the servants. Within a few second the room was cleared and I was just us four. She said down on the chair next to Cyrus and cleared her throat. "May I ask what business you have here?" her voice was deep. Not like bassy, but like a woman with confidence and had a position of power. Right in that moment she was very intimidating, even for me.

"We have information." Cyrus lied swiftly.

Aurora nodded. "Well please explain yourself…"

"Cyrus." He spoke up smiling sweetly. "And this is Jak and Daxter."

She smiled at us, then looked at Cyrus. "Continue."

"Praxis is turning twenty-four tomorrow. I'm sure she will have her guard left down."

"you don't say…" she fiddled with her fingers.

Cyrus nodded.

Aurora looked intrigriged. "I wonder if she is stupid enough to be alone."

"With all due to respect, milady. That's where we come in. I will be happy to lead her out into one of haven's deserted areas."

"A dirty worker? What's the price?" her cynical glare burned holes into Cyrus' eyes.

"Justice." Cyrus said grimly. I sighed. Killing my mother so Cyrus' mother could live. Yeah, Justice alright.

Aurora looked at me and smiled. "If you're feeling tired feel free to rest here."

I blinked. Her friendly personality takes me off guard. Usually I am rankled towards affection, because I'm not used to it, but hers was so generally _kind_. I didn't know how to deal with that. "No thanks."

I stood up and started to walk off silently.

"Jak?" Daxter called

"I'm going to get some air. This place is so damn stuffy." I said curtly. I was more bitter than I wanted, but any excuse to get out this room was enough for me. Daxter scurried behind me and climbed on my shoulder. He gave me a promising smile as our eyes met and I nodded in response. Good ol' Dax.

"I have a garden that I'm sure you'll enjoy." She called. "It's right through those doors we past." She sounded like she was still smiling as I left. How was she so happy? I nodded and walked out. The first place I came to was the main hall then I turned around and went through another door I never seen before. "Must be her garden." Daxter said.

I nodded, but before I could go through Aurora's main goon walked up to us.

"I trust you're enjoying your stay?" he said in a pissy mood. Now here's something I can deal with, anger.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a blast."

"Listen you freak." He got real close suddenly. "This is my turf. I worked hard to get here and I don't appericate you making a fool out of my men back there."

"You made a fool of yourself." I said

He grimaced. "Watch yourself you dirty eco freak. What you don't think we watch the news. I know who you are, renegade, and frankly I. Don't. Like. You."

I grinned. "The feeling is mutual, buddy."

"I am not your buddy. I am Meriwether!"

Daxter burst out into laughter. He sled off my shoulder in violent spasms of laughter. I was fighting back my own laughter.

"Stop it! Stop it, right now you fools! Meriwether happens to be a name of royalty." He shouted at us. His face red.

"Yeah royal homosexuality. King of the fairies!" Daxter said wiping away his tears. Then I lost it. My laughs bounced of the wall and I couldn't stop.

"Look here Mary… we'll leave you alone if you leave us alone, deal?" Daxter pushed the door open and we left Meriwether rotting in his anger.

The outside garden was beautiful. It was on a valley that dipped down slightly so you could see the entire garden from the ledge you were on. There were vegetables, fruits, flowers. Everything that grew seemed to be in this garden.

But our eyes were directed to something else.

"Do you…" Daxter said shaking his head. My eyes couldn't met his for a second.

In front of us was the prescusor basin we rode my zoomer through so many years ago, only it was fallen apart. The structures were pieces of crumpled rusted metal littering the ground. It was ruined. Nothing left except sorrow.

I felt my anger rise then fall. I mean Kor was dead. Who do I impose my anger on now? No, I just felt a great sense of hollowness at the reminded of the barrens of my world.

"It's a crime huh?" said a sweet voice. I looked behind me quickly. It was Aurora. She was smiling sheepishly. "The way time is so harsh and unforgiving with the land. I can imagine it was quiet the sight back in its day."

Daxter and I keep looking at her in shock. She pulled hair from her face behind her. "I was afraid you wouldn't find you're way around. It is a big complex."

"I can take care of myself." I grunted and she nodded, but walked closer to us. Daxter's whiskers twitched. "Um, I going go…pick some flowers to send back to the girls." He said jumping down and getting lost in the fields. I grimaced and cursed at him in my head. What the hell do you think you are doing Daxter?

"Jak?" she asked shyly. I turned to see she was grinning at me. I backed up. "Yes?"

"You just remind me of somebody I once knew." She sighed and looked down, then back at the deserted basin. "I chose this place because I think the precursors had a wonderfully elebroant design in what they did."

I looked at her silently before sitting down. I took out my gun and cleaned it.

"A morph gun?"

"You know?"

She smiled. "I spent most of my childhood handling one. I'm more of a RFT 3000 gal myself."

I blinked at the technical name of the gun in question. "The peacemaker?"

"Yes. It was my adoptive brother's favorite. Those were the days…" she sighed.

"We both wish for better days." I said. She nodded. "Better for sure. Better enough to stop meddling with this buffoons."

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes. Aurora blushed slightly, and then started to hover in place. "I was absolutely fascinated with the old world. It's like my hobby. I want to restore this awful place to a time before baron. To before metalheads."

"News flash. They're both dead." I said closing my eyes.

"I know." It sounded like she had that same grin in her words. "I know a lot of things young regenade."

I didn't bat an eyelash.

"So if you know Praxis is gone, then why go through so much trouble to erase everything to do with him? It's over, is it not?" I thought of veger's death and her planning to knock off Ashlien. She sighed. "Over? Yes, but it's never done. Scars are never heal. You of all people should know that."

I surprised the need to rub my chest scar from the dark warrior program.

"And killing Ashlien will make it work?"

"How can I trust her to rule?" she focused on the distance. "How can I trust her to remain pure? Even if it was my plan to usurp her how can I trust myself to be what the city needs. No that's not my plan at all. I want to have place with no active government."

"Anarchy." I noted, but she was already shaking her head. Her blonde green hair flowing like a waterfall down her back.

"No. Utopia."

I looked at the ruins as she placed her hands on her hips. "No more sorrow. That's what I want Jak. And I will purge the world from all it's scars to get there."

I nodded. "If that's the case. Then I'm on your hit list too." I looked at her sharply. She didn't look down at me. "A challenge, Jak?" she smirked slightly. "If you want a fight, then…"

She suddenly had me wrapped up in a blue light. I gasped and noticed she had the same wings as Light had only hers were longer and much more angelic. The light wrapped around me was like a tentacle that came out of her wings and I couldn't move. She tightened up her grip. "I won't hold back." Suddenly she was flying up in the air with me. "And let's not use that pesky gun, huh Jak." She flew me at lighting speed to the basin and soon I found myself free falling into the ground. She let me go!

I tried to grip onto something, but I couldn't find anything up air. Vainly I grasped for something, but it was too late. I crashed into the ground and I was cratered in.

I blacked out.

The next thing I heard was a bunch of chuckles. My entire body ached, but I was alive. Barely. I focused my eyes on the woman sitting happily on the giant cliff. Her wings were spread out for what looked 3 yards and her body was the same shinning blue as light. The only difference was Aurora had retained her trademark eyepatch.

"Oh Jak? Wakey Wakey." She taunted. "If you hurry you can watch me destroy Hevan City."

Huh? She couldn't…

"I told you I'm getting rid of the scars! Including that eye sore of a hell hole. I wonder who I should torment first after kill that Praxis woman. Maybe that blue hair vixen I saw you race with? If memory serves she dated Erol. She's impure by default."

Mother…don't…do this. I lifted myself to my feet as she smiled wickedly at me.

"Well aren't you going fight me? Or are you just as useless as your father? He is probably rotting in this grave huh, Jakky."

I felt my heart stop, before the pain erupted. It was like being burnt, but it was an all consuming fire. My rage turned into hate, into a violent powerful blood lust and I turned into Dark. My humanity faded in one painful second.

I snarled at the emeny I was presented with. I didn't remember everything, but I did know one thing.

"You will perish!" Dark snarled as she took over the last few string to my body and a furry of dark eco sparks flew out. Aurora gasped as she flew up, but she was slow. I dashed up to her and caught her by the foot; swinging her down into the ground. I followed after pointed her claws at her throat. She got up and flew away, barely escaping death.

"You do have some fight!" she mused. "She focuse a beam of blue light and held out her arms. Suddenly a metor shower of energy balls flew from her and I used my dark bomb to nagate all of them. I managed to gain ground and punch her squarely in the face, pleasing Dark with her nose bleeding. But she landed one hell of a kick sending me into the ground again. She Walked over me. I sprang up using my claws to kick dust into her eye. While she was blinded I hit her and begun a series of slashes across her torso making her fall to her knees. "Cheater." She chocked out. I smiled as I wrapped my hand around her throat. She coughed.

"Death… is so sweet."

Then I noticed something. Not Dark, but me._ I_ wasn't usually conscious when Dark fought, but I caught a glismps of Aurora to notice she was grinning. Her nose was really beat up and blood was all over her mouth and chin from it. She was crying tears and her breaths were labored. Yet she was laughing. Wincing from where the dark eco entered her wounds.

"Yes. Death is sweet when it's at your hands Mar."

Even Dark Stopped. "What?"

"You…t-think I don't know my son." She laughed again. "But I wasn't sure so I picked this fight. Mar you fight just like your father."

Dark was casted aside so fast I didn't have time to register the change. Suddenly I was light and I was healing her. She was still laughing.

"Dark and Light?" Aurora chuckled. "My son, is a genus."

"shh now." Light ordered. "It's going to be ok."

"Now it is." She said smiling towards the sun. "Now that I have my son."

Light continued to heal her as the queen laughed at her life threading wounds.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aurora's POV**_

My son hasn't left my side. His Blue eyes were weak and full of confusion as he sat with his knees tucked under his chin. I was still hard to imagine: My son.

My progeny. It's surreal, and not just because his right hook completely knocked the snot out of me. My Mar was only three the last I saw him. But now he is a grown man. If anything, he should be about sixteen. I tried to get up, but he pushed me back on the soft plush grass. "Don't move." He ordered. He was too afraid to move me with such injuries. I pouted.

"I am a queen. I will not let such flesh wounds ruin my day! I am the most powerful sage…"

"Cool, the bravado." He said rolling his eyes dryly. He looked at my abdomen sullenly before closing his eyes. His brow wrinkled immensely as he spoke. "I understand the type of destruction I can cause. We can't move until the bleeding stops."

"Nonsense!" I tried to bellow, but it came out bleak. After all I was the parent.

Jak didn't say a word; he just shook his head and sighed.

"If you could see the shape you're in." he said

But I knew all too well of what kind of shape I was in. My stomach's muscles were filled with gashed two inches deep and went to side to side. My warm blood was still gushing out despite jak's efforts to stop the bleeding with his eco. He did the best he could do and we ran out of eco.

Plus it wasn't the wounds that were an issue. I survived many metal attackers. Hell I thrived as a wastelander in my day.

It was the half gallon amount of dark eco pumping in my veins that killed me. I wasn't an idiot to know my light eco is trying to reject the dark eco and the dark was trying to reject the light. The two ecos were battling it out and taking out many vital organs in their pathway. It felt like my body was ripping open one cell at a time.

Is this what you go through my son? My eyes feel on his face. He was such a handsome boy. I wanted to touch his face. I wanted so very much to hold my son in my arms, but I couldn't lift my arms up.

I doubted he would let me if I could. I managed a smirk and it didn't go unnoticed.

"You're dying. Why are you smiling?" he asked morosely. My mouth was so dry. It made speech hard.

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty."

"That little osstel? How do you know him?"

"He's my childhood friend." He said drly.

"So you were able to have a decent life? Up until this point?" I seemed more hopeful than I realized. I was praying he at least had an inkling of happiness.

He leaned over to me and propped my head on his arm and gave me water. How did he know? My heart swelled up as he spoke. "My childhood? Yes, I supposed it was charmed. I went on this one particular adventure, that was bitter sweet." He smiled. "Ah, it was the best of times and I was the worst of times."

I nodded. Feeling the same way about my childhood life. Living in the awful slums with a father who was never around due to him fighting in the desert scares my heart. But I would do it all again, if it meant causing mayhem in the city with Sig and brothers and reliving each little touch Damas and I shared.

My eyelids fluttered. "Damas!" I suddenly shouted. "Damas! If you're living it must mean he came back to the city! He must be in the wastelands with Sig, still. He resuced you."

Jak's eyes watered. "Yes and no. it's a long story."

My heart stopped and I was suddenly cold. No. he couldn't mean… I shook my head. "Please. Stop."

He raised an eyebrow at my sudden tearful expression. "Let me believe, everything is ok. Even if I know it's a lie. Let me believe…" I pleaded. "Just until I'm back on my feet." I couldn't take anymore hurt after the happiness of being reunited with my son.

His jaw locked and he nodded. I sighed and his fingers brushed against my face. "Ok." He stated.

"You're such a good person." I said and he laughed. He looked around the ruins of the basin. We had taken shelter under one of the cliffs next to the pond. "Not at all. I am scum."

"Don't you dare say that!"

"Being a murder makes you insane. Being one who enjoys murder makes you scum." He said grimly.

How very mature he was! I could see the years of heartache on his face and the wisdom in his blue eyes. I mellowed out a bit.

"But being my son makes you a prince." I smiled at him weakly. "A fairy tale prince who is rough around the edges."

He smiled back. "you're such a little kid."

I laughed. "Well I guess the viper thing went to my head, son. I wasn't used treated like I shit gold till I came into this job."

He raised his eyebrow. "When you lived in the palace?"

"You must be kidding me!" I scoffed. "A sand rat like me? They all hated my guts there. Except your father. He was the exception to all the rules. Because he was too headstrong to become one of the little flunkies of barron."

"I look up to him." He admitted shyly.  
>"So do I." I smiled.<p>

"How did you escape?" he said suddenly his sapphire eyes were like burning coals. I looked at the sun setting. I was still bleeding. My men are going start to worry soon, but right now. I looked back at my son. He was the only person that mattered. I forgot what it felt like to love. I cleared my burning thoart.

"With the pair of stiletto combat boots your father had specially made for me." I mused darkly. "You see, your father was away when we were first ambushed. Barron had just set a secret coup de etate a few hours ago and I was the first on his list to get rid of. I was busy giving you a bath and you were fast asleep. I remember I was writing a letter to Damas about your upcoming birthday. I wanted to give you a crcodog, but your father figured a "warrior's bow and arrow" set was a good gift for a toddler!" I laughed softly. "We were in my room. I sat you in my crib while I at my desk, when suddenly it came through our doors. It was like a Ligar! But bigger. I never saw this breed of metalhead. I screamed as it torn my room apart. I wasn't afraid to fight, but because you were in my bed. I quickly gained enough courage to push the beast away. It flew into the wall with a huge crash and you started to cry."

"The beast came towards me again and I took my metal pen and stabbed it. It was like I never touched it. I flung the table at his and it feel down. I remember sprinting over to it and stomping it in the head as hard as I could with those boots I told you about. It put my baby in danger. It wasn't going to walk away, animal or not!" I coughed but continued. "Anyways I was trying my best to put the damn thing out of its misery when all of a sudden I heard you screaming. I looked up and there you were in Veger slimy hands. May the deepest pits of hell be reserved for that man! I wished I could've killed him slowly instead of snipping him. He doesn't deserve the quick end he got. But there you were in his hands he was grinning like crazy he said "Take a good long look, Dirt whore. Your little brat is coming with me." The amount of fear in my heart. The anger I felt. You will never understand. I screamed for you, but in my hast, I forgot I was under attack. The creature sprang up and dug his claws into my face and took my eye out with it. I feel on the ground screaming and I heard you yell "mommy." I was losing blood at an alarming rate and all I could hear of Veger's obnoxious laughs. Mar, I only wish I could've tortured him instead of snipping him. I would've ripped every piece of fur off his shameful body, used his blood as lipstick, and then skinned him alive and turn it into a pair of boots. If only I had more time, he would have suffered as though he was trapped in the very darkest pit of hell itself." I spoke very unambiguous and full of acrid rage.

Jak gasped and I looked up at him in question. His face was blood shot red and full of distain.

"What's wrong?" I asked silently. He hesitated. "You can tell me." I assured him.

"It's um dark… my err demon. He is well… he is turned on by your little rant."

It was quite before I left out a huge laugh. "Oh my luckers. What a sadist!"

Jak nodded. "Like you wouldn't believe!"

"But son?" I grimaced. "I understand the whole dark warrior program. I read the news, but how does it work? Samos is the sage of green eco, yet he doesn't get incarcerated by the eco unlike you."

"I guess…" he gave it some thought before continuing. "I when I control eco, it's like I channel it. I let it flow from one part of my body to the next depending on the situation. I guess dark and light, just are too powerful to be told where to go, so they take up all the space they can get." He frowned. "How'd you get your powers?"

"The silly little monks at in the wastelands. My mother was a priest, but it just didn't work out with her and my father. I moved to the big city with my father, but I guess I got the whole "Light Eco ;fight the day star" instincts from her. You were doomed to have a life with eco considering both your father and I can do it freely. It wasn't till I lost my eye that I learned how to really use it. I was able to heal my eye, but my vision was long gone, by the time I got the hang of it." I made a face. "Go ahead. Take off my eye patch."

Jak grimanced. "Um…"

I smiled faintly. "Let me guess, you have a weak stomach?" I jested. He grunted then slowly reached down to take it off. He was so like his dad in that way. Pride before passion and so to speak.

He blinked and I knew what he saw. I could still open my eye, but I couldn't see out of it. I couldn't close it actually. It healed while I had it open so it settled that way. My eyeball was missing chucks out of it, but the most of was till there. Around my face was the metal head claw marks embedded in my skin.

"I took my looks for granted." I said sighing. Jak frowned. He seemed to do that a lot. "You still look very beautiful, mother."

"Why thank you son. That means…A lot." I struggled for the right word. "It really does, but let me ask you a question."

He tensed, obviously expecting something other than what I was going to ask.

"Do you prefer me call you Jak or Mar?"

He blinked then shrugged. "I don't really care."

"Well, I guess you're your own man now, son. You craved your own destiny without help from anyone. I guess in a way, Mar did die and Jak was born." I said, and then I groaned at the sudden onslaught of pain. Jak stood up and started to walk away. "There used to be a green eco vent here once. If it still is here maybe it will take away some dark eco a heal those wounds up."

"what do you mean used to?" I asked as he trotted away. "Mother. I have a story to tell you. It involves a lot of good things, but a hell of a lot of bad. It's the story of the great Mar and the greatest precursor the world has ever known." He laughed at that last part and he trotted off. I was dazed, but I'm sure it was the dizzying pain. No I'm sure it wasn't that.

I think it was being in the mist of a true hero that clouded up my vision.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue:

"I can't believe you let your mother kick your ass like that." Jested Daxter from across the palace hall. It had been three weeks since we returned back to Haven City and we had spent three days since we came back to Spargus. I looked around the sandy pillars and the romantic craved detailing. This was truly a place for the king. Ignored Daxter and Tess' rambles about the mission I existed the palace and went out the streets.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked the voice I could not live without.

"I thought I was being followed." I mused turning around to grab Kierra up in bear hug. I spun her around and was delighted when that earned me a short giggle.

"I'm glad you came back, hero." She whispered taking my hands. I sighed.

"I just wish I wasn't empty handed…" By some small miracle I was able to get my mom back to safety with the help of Torn's future son. It must have been the eco that keep her alive that night and when I went to sleep the next day I went to check up on her, she was missing and all her traces had been removed. All was left was her bloody bandages on her bed. Like magic I didn't have a mother and it felt like it was all just a dream. A few days later the organization was officially called off and my mission was declared over. All too quickly I left behind Destiny Island without proper goodbyes, and hurried back to my only comfort. It seemed fitting to visit my old man's resting place after having his journal. To really understand that this king: this seasoned knowledgeable warrior of the sand and street, was my dad. The father who…_loved_ me.

"I'm sure she had reasons." Said Kierra frowning. "And not very good reasons, for leaving out of your life. She must be an idiot or something, Jak."

"Insulting the Queen Of Spargus? You must be tough. My son was right to pick a lady who doesn't hold her tongue." Laughed a voice. I looked up and standing onto a building, right in the sunlight.

Queen Aurora.

She was here?

She grinned and the spoke. "Sorry my son for worrying you so much. I had to wash the dirt off my hands before I could return to you and actually be good enough to be called your mother. That's why I left. I don't know if you want me to stay-and it's your choice-but regardless I have vanished my thug throne and I just want to be in your life any way I can. What do you say Prince Jak-Mar? Will you give an old lady a second chance?"

I could almost hear the pleading in her voice. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I didn't know what having a parent is like. I never knew what it felt like not to be alone. And frankly I didn't have a damn clue on what to do next.

I feel Kierra's elbow in my stomach and I look her way. "She's a good person. Woman's intuition." then she winks and takes a step back.

Before I knew it Light had me sprout wings and I was soaring up to my mother. With all the zeal of the child I always wanted to be I wrapped my arms around her. She sighed and her wings stretched out as well. I could imagine it looked like two angels on the roof top hugging, but in fact it was two cursed people. Two people who had suffered through so much pain. But it was none of these. It was just a mother and her son.

For a second I could sworn I heard Damas contented sigh off in the distance, but when I looked up nothing was on the horizon expect sand and a setting sun.

"So Son How is Sig? Tell me about everything I missed." She gushed holding me away from her. Her eye was puffy and red. I laughed and wiped her eyes and watched her yellow- green hair sway in the brezze.

"Well mom I'll let you ask him. I sure he would love to see you." I tell her as she takes my hand and begins to hover. Aurora lifts me up with her and then nears the edge of the building and I see this was her way of carrying me one last time. Even though I am a bit old for cradling. Even though Instead of arms she uses eco. Dysfunctional is the new thing in family I guess.

"Old Sigmund will shit bricks, when he discoveries I am alive and well!" she laughed taking me down.

Sigmund?! Oh Daxter is going to love this, I thought picturing what else my mom knew.

She places me on the ground carefully and exchanges a look with my girlfriend.

"Charmed." She says pouted.

"Likewise." Says Kirrea giving her pointed meaningful look.

"Ummm…" I say after a minute or two after uncomfortable staring and the girls laugh. "Sorry just some girl things. I'll have to finish giving her the third degree at a more comfortable date." Says mom. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Say Kirrea looking egger like she had just been challenged.

"Finish? When did you start?" I say confused.

"Well dears, lets get back. I wish to visit my husband's grave. Then through one hell of a party and fuck shit up!" Aurora shouts like a kid and flys off.

I give Kirrea a quick kiss in her leave and whispered. "She's a free soul."

She laughs and tells me that she loves me and in that minute I am the happiest man in the world. 

"Hurry up love birds!" The Queen shouts. "And where are my grandchildren?!"

I get a sick feeling suddenly.

"Well um funny thing. Might be sooner than expected, Ms. Spargus." Says Kirrea before sprinting off

"You're kidding…right?!...right?...Ki?" I call out in vain before giving chase after her.

END

**OK so I thought I posted this months ago. I was just checking in on how the story went so I could write anther and I see this is unfinished. So now it is. Oh if you think you found a plot hole-not so fast! That's my set up for my newest fic. Stay tuned.**


End file.
